Hyuuga and Uzumaki - Teaser
by Tomoya-sama
Summary: This is the promised teaser, posted late but that's why I don't do due dates. Anyway this is a story about my favourite pairing NarutoxHinata, only Naruto and Hinata are born into each others life. Hinata is Hinata Uzumaki, and Naruto is a Hyuuga, original sexes maintained (Naruto is a boy, Hinata a girl). Is kinda like a AU, not sure what I am doing with this yet.


**Hyuuga and Uzumaki**

 **Naruto...**

If life was fair I we wouldn't be in this situation, but life is not fair. It's cruel and hard, it's evil and detestable. That was the lesson I leant at a young age, and now it's more evident than ever. I yelled out my curses as I ran through the streets of Konoha as ANBU tried to catch me and take me back to my father. I hated it there; I was not going back, not to that spiteful man, not to that estate. I screamed as I hit something. I rubbed my short flat dark Hyuuga hair from my face as I noticed who it was I had hit. I smiled at the girl blushing back at me.

"Come on." I whispered to her as I grabbed her hand and continued to run.

"N-N-Naruto-K-K-kun...?" She muttered as I tugged her along behind me happily.

"Sorry, ANBU are trying to take me home. I don't wanna go, so we gotta run." I told her not slowing at all.

"H-Hai." She squeaked.

I liked Hinata, her long, spiky, golden hair always shimmered in the light and her ocean blue eyes shone with every movement she or and light source made. The whisker marks set on her face only made her seem all that much cuter and her shy attitude pulled her together nicely. I breathed heavily as I ran thinking about her and slowed only when I realised we had finally lost the ANBU shinobi following us. I landed in a grassy clearing as I jumped from the building onto the forestsy training grounds.

"Hinata-Chan!" I shouted at her as she shook and blushed unable to look me in the eyes. I never did get why she was like that around me, she seemed to be okay around everyone else.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." She muttered looking like she was about to wet herself.

"You okay Hinata-chan? You need to go to the toilet? Maybe you have a fever or something?" I asked as I moved closer and placed my hand on her forehead before she fainted. I threw my arms out to catch her and cursed myself for saying something that was evidently stupid, yet again. With nothing better to do I threw her onto my back and ran over the town to take her back to her apartment.

I sat nervously at the end of her bed as she slept; I jumped a little each time she stirred. I slowly began to wonder if it was okay to be sitting in a girl's apartment, at the end of her bed while she slept. I cursed myself for even thinking about and brushed my short dark fringe off my face. I flinched in slight panic as the girl beside me stirred; she rolled over and let out a small grunt as she began lightly snoring. I considered waking her and seeing if she was going anywhere important when we collided, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She just looked so calm and beautiful there; when she was awake people cursed her for simply existing. I never understood how anyone could hate the beautiful and kind girl; she never did anything to them, so why? Why would children and adults alike hate her? Because she was different? Because she fought for them? Because she knew right from wrong? Because she was a better person than them? Because she could never admit to any of her redeeming traits, of which there were many? Funny that her only bad trait was that she thought badly of herself. I smiled at the thought as I reached out to brush a loose strand of hair over her ear. I sat up slowly and fought the desire to kiss her and she began to stir. My eyes shot open with hers as my face warped in a panicked reaction. I pulled up and jumped straight out the window onto the streets of Konoha, god that was embarrassing, but I don't think she saw me.

 **Hinata...**

Life was always doing that to me... Putting me in the most painful situation possible and throwing me into deeply happy ones only making them a new way to throw me into an even worse situation. Villagers hate me for holding back an evil of which torments nightmares theirs and mine alike, but Naruto shines like a bight like through an otherwise overcast sky and guides me towards strength. But I can't gain the courage to talk to him and always run into the daft Hyuuga. I have to bare the wishes of the village and my parents of which I cannot live up to and watch each day as my friends grow closer to the goals I am meant to complete and getting closer to each other. I have to watch as everyone else does things that are impossible for me. And yet I am constantly being comforted by them and guided by the shinobi of the village and pushed by the ever radiant brilliance that flows of off Naruto and gives me the will to go on. But I cannot ever obtain anything; I am just a hopeless useless vessel for a demon that ruined my life before it had even began.

I sat up in my bed as my unconscious mind reflected on my sorrowful existence and I groaned from the pain of being forced into wakefulness. Through groggy and still bleary eyes I thought I saw deep cerulean blue ones staring back at me and blushed as I tried to blink my vision into a higher sense of clarity. When I opened them again I saw nothing but a lightly blown curtain in the large open window of my apartment building.

"I knew it was too good to be true... Why on earth would Naruto be interested in me?" I asked as I leaned on my window frame and sighed as I felt sorry for myself.

"Kit, you really are a hopeless one."

"Quiet demon. I have no time to be bothered by you again." I yelled out as I pulled myself back to my sad reality.

"Just wanted to tell you how pathetic it is to watch you sulk about your love life, or lack thereof." The nine tails told me.

"I know, I can't help it you know." I muttered back.

"Sure you can, just go get him."

"Easier said than done you know."

"Excuses will get you nowhere fast, you know." He cackled back at me.

"Stupid fox." I said as I drew in a breath and stood on my window frame ready to leap out to find my love. I had to try, and if I couldn't tell him how I feel at least I can thank him for taking me home.

 **Naruto...**

What the hell was I thinking? She's my friend, how could I try anything like that while she slept? I was scum, this was why my fate was such a cruel one. Heir of the Hyuuga clan and yet until I graduated I could even do a simple clone jutsu, I am useless with chakra control and I still can effectively use the trigram technique of my clan. I guess Karma bit me in the butt before I even knew that that is what is what it was. I was scum therefore the universe was letting me know I should be useless and not be Hokage. I wish I were Hokage, i could show everyone what I could do and all would respect me. I wouldn't be the useless heir of the Hyuuga anymore. But things like that don't happen to scum. I sat on my bed as i took my sandals off and laid on my bed.

"Time for bed soon. Better get ready in a few minutes." I said before I stopped and tried to stop thinking about what I almost did to Hinata Uzumaki.


End file.
